Unusual Sight
by KuwaNeko
Summary: it really wasn't an usual sight, just, no one really put enough attention to actually notice it


ok, I was procrastinating in my writing of the idea I had on an LSK xmas'sy fic (which is already late) when this popped up into my mind (I'm starting to think plotbunnies are scary, the way they just pop up), and like hell I know why this is what came, when what I was reading was Matantei Loki Ragnarok fics...

I'm rating it T for coarse language(aka: swearing), but if you feel I have to change the category to M, go ahead and tell me, I'll change it

The disclaimer is at the end

* * *

><p>"... and it's called Second what?"<p>

"..." the vendor looked exasperatedly towards the young person in front of him. 'I've said it twice already, scratch that, it's been all over the news and mentioned at least once every two streets in one way or another, this person is either fucking me or is god damned retard'. "Second life" he finally answered with a grin that barely managed to disguise the anger he was feeling.

"..." the person looked from the box the vendor was showing, to the vendor himself and back again.

'I knew it, definitely retard'.

"And say, why are you showing this to me?" the person asked with a frown.

'So that you buy it and leave?' a vain visibly throbbed in the vendor's forehead 'this idiot!' "Well, because it's the best game there is, of course; you can't pass the opportunity to buy it" 'god please, let this moron understand; oh forget it, I don't care about the bonus check any more, just make him leave'.

The frown seemed to increase on the person's forehead; then a sigh escaped the persons mouth "That wasn't really what I meant with my question you know?" finally answered with a voice that almost sounded sagely, almost; and a look of seriousness that just didn't seem for there to be a way for it to fit in this situation.

The vendor couldn't but stare dumbfounded 'what else could it mean then?, god, someone call the asylum, that or the X-files dudes or someshit of those, if he is not nuts he's from another universe'.

The person sighed again, and with a look that shone with the patience a grownup uses to explain simple things to kids, finally continued "I asked why you're showing this to me, when I asked if you sole Gameboy consoles and any RPG to go with it".

'I wasn't dreaming it then, no, this does have to be a dream, someone pinch me, please I beg of you, someone wake me of this damn nightmare, from what closet, no, what universe did this cabbagehead sprout out off, is he even aware that those things went outdated about a century ago?'.

'That has to be it, it must be a time traveler, there must be some weird wormhole somewhere around here; oh shit, then how will this guy return to his time, no, how do I break the news that he just jumped in time and that his favorite console is now a relic?'

"Ah, I'm afraid we are out of Gameboys" the poor disheveled vendor finally answered, "b-b-b-but you see, t-this here is the latest of the last and best of the best, and Second Life happens to be a really cool RPG too, so..." the man continued, entering in default vendor mode (probably would have fainted otherwise).

The person sighed again and said, this time, with more than a slight tone of annoyance "ok, I get it, I'll by the thing already".

'I swear, I'll study hard, I'll become a stock broker, that can't be any worst than this...' he passed the helmet and game cartridge to the girl stationed at the cash register and bolted away, this was no longer his problem; he prayed to all the gods he could think off, from even religions he remembered hearing about as a kid, that he would never need to cross someone like this ever again.

* * *

><p>Ok, 12 Prince is not mine; nor are the X-files/men in black/whatever name that agency is; neither is The GameBoy nor Nintendo, though I do own one (only one) of those old brick like Gameboys (lovely thing, I still have Tetris in it too).

The poor disheveled (and bad spoken (don't know where that came from)) vendor... I guess he is mine? And my little mysterious character is also mine (hmm I still haven't thought of a name...)

please review

ah, and this will most likely only have two chapters


End file.
